The present invention relates to fluid-flow control devices, particularly to such devices as are now widely used as drip-irrigation emitters. The invention also relates to a drip-irrigation line including a plurality of such emitters.
Many types of drip-irrigation emitters are known and widely used for supplying water directly to the root zone of the plants at a slow controlled rate. The invention of the present application is particularly related to the type of drip irrigation emitter described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,938,552, 4,288,035, and 4,660,769, and provides a number of important advantages as will be described more particularly below.